1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments are directed to a data cartridge library that is useful in storing data on a recording medium located in a cartridge and/or retrieving data from such a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, data cartridge libraries transfer tape cartridges between a shelf system and a tape drive. If access to a target tape cartridge is required, for reading and/or writing data, the target tape cartridge is moved from a shelf system to the target tape drive where it is loaded therein. Following any access requirement, the tape cartridge is returned to the shelf system before a different tape cartridge is accessed. These basic operations are essentially repeated each and every time a new tape cartridge is accessed.
It is to innovations related to this subject matter that the claimed invention is generally directed.